Episode 15:Pirate Problems
The Heroes of Bingle recover from a long night of celebration and make their final goodbyes to the island, only to discover new problems complicating their journey to the Deep Reef. Seeds of distrust and party infighting threaten to tear the team apart. Will their voyage to the site of the next Warden be sunk before it even begins? ---- 'GM/DM Intro' It started as a simple dungeon run… But the simple loot from that simple dungeon, was anything but. The Secret Keeper’s Amulet, a relic of incredible chaos magic, empowering our team to communicate with you, the watchers of the time stream, and empowering you to bestow upon them your blessings, and curses. That amulet also started a series of events which has led our team to sea, in pursuit of one of the lost Wardens of Ain, giant protectors of the land who have been captured and imprisoned. A wizard by the name of Claudiette Mormthallow believes the trail to one of these Wardens leads into the Deep Reef, dangerous waters in the Lost Sea that have claimed the lives of countless sailors. '' ''Our team met Claudiette aboard the Tardy Plunder, a sailing vessel she chartered for the purpose of reaching the Warden. But in speaking to the ship’s crew, they discovered that Lily’s island home of Bingle had been suffering under a series of attacks from a hideous army of sea creatures. Lily, using the extraordinary power of the Amulet, forced the ship’s captain, Mervis Blowhard, to change course and return to Bingle - a place that had recently taken the lives of four of his own crewmen, and the hand of his lovesick cook. '' ''When the team arrived on the island, they reunited Lily with the surviving members of her family and found the spirit of Bingle very much alive and worth fighting for. They made a plan to defend the island, mounting a courageous final stand on the beach. As the moonlight illuminated ripples on the water, the invading army rose up out of the ocean. Molotov cocktails soared, buggies bashed, and magic erupted across the battlefield, even as more and more monsters joined the fight, commanded by an evil, mind-controlling Kopru. But the tide turned when an arrow, loosed from Siv’s bow, magically found its mark directly in the Kopru’s sphincter-like mouth, doing an awesome amount of damage to the vile creature - and to Siv himself. The team poured on the damage and in the end, Fahima’s sizzling ball of flame ended the Kopru’s life, allowing Uggo to behead it and bathe in its foul green blood. The island was saved. And the Heroes of Bingle were crowned. In the hours that followed, a solemn remembrance of what was lost transitioned into traditional Bingle-style merrymaking, and our team was able to experience the first real moments of joy and celebration they have had together, since meeting, mere weeks ago… during a simple dungeon run. Using the Amulet’s magic, the pronouncement that “Bingle is safe again” was broadcast across the entire world, and dance, drink, and song filled a long night of cheer. But that lightness also contained a dark sense of foreboding, as Uggo shared with Lily his concerns about strange things he had witnessed with James, and Fahima used a gift from the amulet to see herself in a new, unsettling way. As we left off last week, the Heroes of Bingle bedded down for the night, and as we rejoin them, a new day dawns on the island. The first in quite a while that is full of peace, and hope. Category:Episodes